


living the dream

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Evil Plans, Good and Evil, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sweet Dean, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: dean ambrose never believed  in love because he's whole life he has lived unwantedno parents,no family and no friends he lived on the foster house until he was 18 when they let go of him because he was old enough to take care of himselfhe lived homeless for months until  some guys give him a place to live a become he's parents who got him in school so he can finish and he's now step-fathers give him love and got him a little softer.after some time he found a job of body shop where he fix cars and even with the disgust looks everyone of he's co-workers gives him he still went and work.weeks pass and he earn enough money to rent he's own apartment and even if his parent suggested him to still live with them, dean say it was time to be independent and thank them for everything.one night after a long day he goes to a restaurant to eat something and saw a guy alone who looked like he girlfriend got cold feet in the last minute and was left alone.dean didn't knew what got in him or what was he thinking going towards someone so "fancy" like this man but he did and that man was about to change he's whole world.





	1. Chapter 1

_dean ambrose never believed in love because he's whole life he has lived unwanted_  
_no parents,no family and no friends he lived on the foster house until he was 18 when they let go of him because he was old enough to take care of himself he lived homeless for months until some guys give him a place to live a become he's parents who got him in school so he can finish and he's now step-fathers give him love and got him a little softer._  
_after some time he found a job of body shop where he fix cars and even with the disgust looks everyone of he's co-workers gives him he still went and work weeks pass and he earn enough money to rent he's own apartment and even if his parent suggested him to still live with them, dean say it was time to be independent and thank them for everything after a goodbye he's parents told him he was still welcome on there place and to call them if anything is needed one night after a long day he goes to a restaurant to eat something and saw a guy alone who looked like he girlfriend got cold feet in the last minute and was left alone dean didn't knew what got in him or what was he thinking going towards someone so "fancy" like this man but he did and that man was about to change he's whole world._

_chapter one-fixing a heart_

finally after a long day at work ,i got in my car and even if am dirty and a mess right now instead of going to my apartment and shower am going first to eat because honestly i am dying here of hunger.

after some minutes i arrive to a place call  _southern boy's_ and park my car getting in the place and this place smells delicious,i went to a table next to a boat where is a guy who looks really handsome in a black dress shirt and some black dress pants with some dress shoes he looks depress like someone got cold feets on him on the last minute he was looking at the menu but i can tell he's just distracting himself on whatever happen.

i don't know what got in me but i felt bad for him and just go for it

"you got screw"

i say and he slowly look up 

_he has beautiful eyes_

he smile at me sweetly

"yeah you can say that"

"look if you want i can join you.i mean just if you want.i understand if not"

he look at me for a moment and exhale shrugging 

"i don't mind"

i give him a smile and sat across from him

"dean right"?

i nodded

"yep that's what it say's.and let me guess you name is paul"?

"paul? do i really look like a paul"?

he chuckle shaking he's head 

"that's my father name's am seth McMahon Levesque"

"uh fancy"

he roll he's eyes and we stared to talk and know each other better

"this may sound weird but you cute when you smile well you sexy in general"

he put both of he's hand next to him shyly

"dean"

he say smiling shyly 

"am just being honest in here and who ever you dating is lucky" 

he put he's hands in front of him and look at me

"actually we break-up earlier this week"

"oh.sorry about that"

"no.it's fine.anyways what about you?do you have some beautiful Girl in you life"?

"Oh no,am gay"

"oh.you know it's fine with me am bi sexual so i respect that"

i nod and he grab my hands 

"thanks for making me feel better"

"no problem"

he grab a card from he's pocket

"if you need anything.you know where to find me and don't worry about paying the owner is my best friend"

he say and stand up winking at me and i just look at the black card on my hand with white letters on it 

_levesque's_

i look at the card and i have mix emotions running to me nervous,excited and the most weird one afraid?

 


	2. Evil twist

chapter two

the next morning

i wake up on my bed and seat up seeing the card

i smile and grabed biting my bottom lip

"i don't lose anything on risking it"

i say to the card like it could talk to me and stand up going to the bathroom and taking a shower chainging to some dark jeans rip from the knees,a black thank top and a grey sweater with my combat black boots.

i grab my phone and my keys going in my car and driving off to the direction.

~~~~~~

i arrive to the huge buliding and in top it was the letters levesque big on a silver color so you won't missed

i park my car and get out putting the alarm on,I exhale and took a look to the building.

Came on..you know you want it

i lick my lips and walk in the building with a sweet smile and going to the front desk.

"excuse me.am here for this man.he told me to come"

i say showing the blonde the card and she nodded while rolling her eyes at me and picking the phone.

"sir there's a man looking for you.saying that you told him come"

she say on an accent looking at me up and down.

not the first person and it won't be the last one

i look at her while she nodded

"7th floor.last door on the right.here's you visitor ID"

she say hanging out and grabbing the visitor I'd

"thanks so sweet of you"

"shut up and go"

she say and I just give her a smile

"i would remember that ms.ryan"

"ugh.you a nobody.now leave before I lose myself"

she say going to her computer and I just give her a sweet smile going to the elevetator and pressing the 7th floor button and seeing the two doors of the elevator close.

i don't know why but I have this weird uncomfortable feeling and the stupid elevator music is not making it any less easier for me.

when the elevator door finally opened I got out and and went to the last door the door that stood out from the rest.

i stared to feel nervous my hands all sweaty and my heart pounding hard I can bearly heard my thoughts.i knock 

"come in"

a low but dangerous voice say I don't think it's Seth.

i got in and he's back was facing me he was seated on a lather chair while I look around there was a huge poster of him dress in all black looking all professional and in top says levesques on cursive and golden letters,he turned to look at me and haved a pencil on hand looking at me and smirked.

"Hello dean"

He say in a dangerous tone and I give him a smile.

  
"Hey"

  
He raise an brow and look at me like he was waiting for me to say something but then got a soft expression.

  
"Take a seat you making me uncomfortable"

  
I nodded and did what he told me looking around not wanting to make eye contact,I could feel his eyes on me violating my body and feeling uneasy under his glare.

  
I decide to look at him making directly eye contact there was something different in those brown eyes as well as the way he looks right now then last night it's like they switch a broken shy guy to this overconfident and intimidating man.

  
I was the first one to break the eye contact and clear my throat.

  
"So-"

  
"Tell me about you mr.ambrose,am more interested in you then I am about myself"

  
He say cutting me off resting his jaw on his palm and looking at me.

  
"I-i don't really have much to say about myself"

  
Did I just sttulred?  
What the heck? Am I really nervous right now?  
Across I did but why am I nervous?  
I have never been intimidated by anyone.

  
I clear my throat and he stand up unbuttoning his jacket and putting a hand on his pants pocket.

  
"Am sure there is a lot to know about you dean"

  
I  watch as he look out from the clear big  window out to the cloudy city then he look at me.

  
"Like.-he stared walking towards my direction- you have two dad's who pick you up at age 18 when the foster house was burned then they help you to college and you end dropping out on your second year to live independently and work as a body man"

Wait I didn't told him that last night.except that I work as a body man.

He look at me and smirked I stand up and punch the crystal table.

  
"How the hell you know that"?!

  
I say In an angry tone and he went to the other side of the table and bent over so he would look at me directly on the eyes.

  
"Don't come here demanding explanation that you won't get.do you have any idea who are you talk to"

  
He say in a low tone looking at my eyes like a hawk.

  
"You know something I make a huge mistake coming here as well as trying to be nice to you yesterday"

  
I say and turn around ready to walk away when a huge man with long puffy bread got in and lock the door standing with his arms cross blocking my way I look back at Seth and he was calm seating down and grabbing a bowl of pineapples eating one by one.

  
"Pineapple"?

  
He say causally like nothing happened.

  
"You better tell this guy-"

  
"Shut up and seat down we have business"

  
He say and I was about to protest when I feel the man sat me down on the Chair and push me close to the desk.

  
"You know what they say about pineapples"?

  
He ask me as he slide the plate to my side.

  
"they make cum taste sweeter"

  
He say with a smirk and I stared to feel my heart beat fast looking at his eyes full of hunger and lust.

~~~~~~~  
 

 

 


End file.
